


Infinity

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: When Ahsoka was with the two women whom she loved most, she felt... infinite, but heaven knows nothing is so.





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Week Day Two!

Ahsoka wondered sometimes, what exactly was wrong with her. What was broken in her that she would fail so badly to uphold the Jedi Code? To fall in love, not once, but twice? Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the disappointed faces of her Masters swimming in front of her. Skyguy. She knew about him, maybe he would understand - but no, he always held her in higher regard. Master Kenobi. He had sacrificed love to remain a Jedi: he would expect more of her.

Yet still, there was something that felt so infinitely _right_ about it when she could be around Barriss and Steela. Something she thought Barriss felt too: peace in the Force. Peace was hard to come by these days.

Sleep constantly evaded her, but not with the two women whom she loved unconditionally. When Steela would put her head in Ahsoka’s lap or when Barriss put her arms around Ahsoka, the nightmares were warded off as if she were cocooned in light and love. What could be wrong about that? How could anything so pure and wonderful be wrong?

There were nights when Ahsoka thought it would last forever. Nights where she felt like she could buck the whole Jedi Code: they were wrong! What did they know? Love was a source of power, not weakness or corruption.

But when one or both - she never got the confirmation for Barriss - of the women she loved with all her soul died and she felt enough rage to tear the galaxy apart, she considered that maybe the Jedi were right. When she lost control one night and killed one of the clones who had turned on the Jedi, she considered that she should have listened to her elders. Her love might not have torn the galaxy apart, but Anakin’s did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done killing off characters, I swear.
> 
> The Jedi were not right, FYI, if they had let Anakin love Padme legit none of this would have happened
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
